HeiHei's Loudest Longest Scream!
by MusicLover5903
Summary: When a big wave hits HeiHei he led out the loudest longest scream anyone can't resist. So Moana and Maui plans to stop the screaming.
1. The Big Wave

Chapter 1

Hey what up readers, Musiclover5903 is back. Hope you guys enjoy.

It was a nice day at Motunui, every villager was going out to sail the ocean.

Moana was on her own boat with Pua and HeiHei.

Moana exclaimed, "What a nice day." "Hope nothing ruins this day, especially rain."

Then grey clouds were covering the sky and droplets of water are coming down.

Moana groaned, "Ugh, it's raining?!"

Then far beyond the tide Chief Tui could see a big wave coming towards them.

Chief Tui ordered, "Everyone, turn back!" "There is a wave coming!"

Then all villagers were paddling back to shore to safety.

When everyone was back on shore, Chief Tui and Sina were worried about Moana.

Chief Tui asked, "Where's Moana?" Then they both see their daughter still out in the ocean.

Chief Tui and Sina yelled in unison, "Moana!"

She tried to paddle but it was too late, she got hit by the wave.

Then she came out of the water, and everyone was cheering for her. She went back down to fetch Pua and HeiHei.

When she reached the shore she saw that her boat was wrecked. Then she saw shaking in fear.

Moana asked, "HeiHei, are you okay?"

Then he let out the biggest loudest longest scream. Everyone was plugging their ears.

Moana exclaimed, "HeiHei, stop screaming!"

Then she noticed she was still wet, so she decided to go home and take a shower.

She went to the bathroom, shut the door, and start the water.

While she was showering she could still hear HeiHei scream.

Moana exclaimed, "Shut up!"

When she was done showering, she change her clothes but HeiHei was watching her while she was changing.

Moana exclaimed, "Stop looking at me while I'm changing!"

After 2 hours the chicken was still screaming.

Moana said to herself, "How am I supposed to stop HeiHei from screaming?" "I know I can ask Maui for help."

Peace out-Musiclover5903


	2. Shut Up!

Chapter 2

Hey all you readers, Musiclover5903 is back, Here's Chapter 2.

After 30 minutes, Maui arrived at Motunui. He gave Moana a hug.

Maui asked, "So, Moana what's the problem?"

Moana replied, "That screaming chicken!"

HeiHei screamed, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Moana exclaimed, "SHUT UP!"

Maui came up with an idea

Maui replied, "What if we tape his beak."

Moana replied, "Good Idea Maui."

They got tape and after two minutes of wrapping tape around the chicken's beak he was still screaming.

Maui replied, "That's IT!" He took the chicken and ran straight to the ocean while Moana was catching up to him.

Moana asked, "Maui what are you doing?"

Maui replied, "I'm going to throw this chicken into the ocean so it will shut its beak."

Moana asked, "What if he's still screaming?"

Maui replied, "He won't, I promise."

Moana sighed, "Okay, whatever you say."

Then Maui threw HeiHei as far as he could .

Maui replied, "I think it worked."

Moana sighed, "Finally, no more screaming."

But once they turned they could hear HeiHei still screaming.

Moana and Maui Exclaimed, "SHUT UP!"

Then the ocean picked up the chicken and threw him back to shore.

As the chicken was still screaming Moana came up with an idea.

Moana whispered, "Maui, I have an idea."


	3. Peace and Quiet

Chapter 3

Hey all you readers, what's sup Musiclover5903 is back for more! Hope you guys enjoy!

While HeiHei was busy screaming Moana and Maui were setting up the trap.

Maui asked, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Moana replied, "It's totally going to work Maui." "I'm positive."

While HeiHei trotted while screaming into Moana's hut. Maui turned off all of the lights so HeiHei couldn't see.

HeiHei screamed, "AAAAAHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Then he backed away then he bumped into something. Moana was wearing a mask that was scary.

HeiHei screamed louder, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They yelled in unison, "Now!" Then they both threw coconuts to knock him out unconscious.

There was no more screaming, all they can hea was silent. Then Moana took off the mask and Maui turned on the lights.

Moana whispered, "It worked." Then they high- five each other.

Then all the villagers came out of their huts to congratulate them to stop the screaming."

Everybody clamored, "THREE CHEERS FOR MOANA AND MAUI!" "HIP HIP HOORAY!" "HIP HIP HOORAY!" HIP HIP HOORAY!"

AS the sun went down they celebrated with a feast with all the villagers. Including Moana, Maui, Chief Tui, and Sina."

That's it folks. Hope you guys enjoyed my story for Moana.

Peace out- Musiclover5903.

 **If you fans have any other ideas for more Moana Fanfic By Me MusicLover5903, Please Review.**


End file.
